Broken
by houseofstories99
Summary: Broken. That's the best way to explain how he feels. He's not his old self...and he doesn't think he ever will be again.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I forgot to mention last night when I was updating Oblivious, that I'm going to start another series! This story...it's going to be pretty intense. Lots of bullying, mentions of self-harm, etc. Very Mature. This is just the prologue right now, I'm still finishing up Chapter 1. So here it is: the prologue for my new story Broken! Hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS(SADLY)!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I stare in the mirror at myself. What have I become? Where did Eddie Miller, the tough, bad ass Osirian go?

Oh yeah, that's right. The Osirian _died._

I can't take it. It's all too much. The longing...the dread.

Everything thats happened to me recently has made my life take a toll for the worst.

The bullying.  
The threats.  
The violence.

The secrets  
The lies

The best part of me being dead.  
The cutting...

The cutting. _The cutting..._

Eventually, everyone hits a breaking point. Everyone will have had enough of some aspect in their life.

I've reached mine.

It's all too much.

Today is the day, where I, Eddie Miller, actually die. 

* * *

So yeah I know that was short and boring but so far, what do you think? Are you excited for Chapter 1?! PLEASE REVIEW! Lastly, (if you haven't already) be sure to check out my other 2 HOA stories _Oblivious_ and _Reactions_, as well as my 2 one-shots _Scared_ and_ Gone_. Night!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're interested in this story! Before you read this chapter, there are a few things **YOU HAVE TO KNOW:**

-All the events that happened during TOR have happened, except no one graduated yet and there is still sometime before everyone goes their separate ways.

-Erin, Cassie, and Dex are not going to appear.

So yeah, that's basically it. Also, keep in mind this story is going to be relatively mature.

With all that said, I hope you enjoy the first (real) chapter! Have fun!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. DON'T GET THAT? READ THE FIRST PART OF THIS SENTANCE AGIAN!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

It's a new term, and a new day!

I couldn't possibly be any happier.

It's the Second to last term I'll have before I graduate- thank god!

Not to mention I have the most beautiful girl in the world holding my hand at the moment, as we walk to school with our closest friends.

"I can't believe we only have one more term after this!" Fabian, my best guy friend exclaims.

"I know, it's all going by too fast!" KT, my best girl friend agrees.

"Guys, stop! The closer we get to graduation the closer we get to never eating Trudy's food again!" Alfie, my second best guy friend whines.

We all stare at Alfie. He's so weird...

"Alfie, grow up for once." Patricia moans, squeezing my hand.

Alfie pouts and walks with his head down. KT pats his back.

"There there." she murmurs sarcastically.

The school entrance is only a few feet away. The five of us climb the main stairs, and Fabian pulls the door open.

"New term, here we go!" Alfie cheers.

We all scramble inside.

* * *

Fortunately, Patricia and Alfie are both in my first period class; Chemistry II. Unfortunately, my Dad's the teacher.

The bell rings, and everyone rushes to their seats. I take a seat next to Patricia, and Alfie sits in front of us next to some new kid I've never seen before.

As the bell finishes, my Dad enters the classroom. His signature red bow tie is tied on his light blue button down shirt, and his navy blue suite is as spiffy as always. He smiles at the class.

"Good morning everyone! And welcome to a new term!" he cheers

The room is filled with many unenthusiastic "hello's" and "good mornings". Dad's smile starts to fade.

"Now, before we begin our first lesson, I would like to do a roll-call-"

The door swings open, cutting Dad off. He whips around, and faces the person in the doorway.

No...it can't be...

Todd Spartley.

But...how? Why?

I grasp Patricia's hand. How did he get here?!

Patricia glances at me worriedly.

"You okay babe?" she whispers

I nod my head slowly. If only she knew...

"Hello, are you in this class?" Dad asks him

Todd nods his head. "Yeah, I think so. Are you Mr. Sweet?" he questions, his American accent bold and deep.

Dad beams. "Yes I am! Welcome to Chemistry! Um, what is your name, young man?" he asks, whipping out his clip board up from his desk.

"Todd Spartley." he announces

"Well welcome! Where are you from?" Dad asks

Does he not recognize an American accent?

"Suburbs of Los Angeles, United States. My Dad just got a job at the Britain-America embassy, so that's why I'm here." Todd explains

Pshh, yeah right!

Dad flashes a small smile. "Excellent. Why don't you sit in that seat in the back?" he says, pointing to the chair diagonally behind Patricia and I.

Greeat!

Todd starts down the isle way, and sits in his assigned seat, next to some girl from Isis house.

"Now, as I was saying, we're going to do a roll call. We'll starts with the beginning of the alphabet. Also, if you go by any nick-names, or I pronounce your name wrong, feel free to correct me! Um, Deloras Arcotta?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Todd, staring at me.

Not again...

(-FLASHBACK-)

_I sit on the swings during recess at my old elementary school back in America. I swing back and forth, laughing with my old friend, Dylan Murphy._

_Dare I think this, but these were the days...when I was...nerdier than Fabian._

_Those days are so hard to look back on. How much of a geek I was..._

_At the basketball court, next to the swing sets, a kid who I had never seen before approaches some of the other kids playing basketball._

_"Who is that?" I ask Dylan_

_Dylan shrugs. "That's the new kid, Todd Spartley. He just moved here from Alaska."_

_I stare at Todd. He's about the same height and weight as me, and has dirty blonde hair._

_Little did I know how close we'd become..._

_*A few years later*_

_8th grade. Ugh, what an awful year!_

_Todd got assigned a seat next to me in English class. That's where it all began..._

_"Hey, you're Eddie, right?" he asks_

_I nod my head enthusiastically. "Yeah! And you're Todd, correct?" my geeky younger self asks_

_Todd shakes his head. "Yep. That's me."_

_"Nice to finally meet you!" I exclaim._

_Todd beams. "You too."_

_The middle of Freshman year. By this point, Todd and I are the best of friends. We sit on my living room couch, working on our geometry homework. My mom is out running errands or something, so it's just the two of us._

_"What'd you get for 11?" Todd asks_

_"34.3" I reply_

_"Yeah, same!" Todd cheers_

_I slap him a weak high-five._

_Randomly, Todd clears his throat and faces me._

_"Eddie...can I ask you something?" Todd asks_

_I set my pencil and homework down on top of my textbook and face him._

_"Of course." I reply._

_What could he possibly be talking about?_

_Todd draws in his breath. "I have this other friend, who likes a guy, and doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship by letting this person know how they really feel."_

_"Which friend?" I ask_

_Todd sighs. He scoots himself closer to me._

_"Me. I...I like you, Eddie. As more than a friend."_

_I sit there in shock. I've always known Todd was Bisexual, and I've never had a problem with it, It's just that I'm not..._

_I scoot 2 centimeters away from him._

_"Todd...I'm not..."_

_"Please, just..."_

_He places his hand on my cheek and leans in..._

_We had been going out for 6 months at this point._

_It was a typical Thursday night. Todd and I were snuggling on his living room couch, while doing homework._

_Todd rubs my back seductively. "What'd you get for number 12, babe?" he asks me._

_I stare at my math homework._

_"X=65." I reply_

_He smirks. "Yeah, that's what I got too."_

_Unexpectedly, he plants a massive kiss on my lips._

_The kiss begins to turn into something more. Todd leans me back on the couch, and slips his hand up under my shirt._

_I abruptly pull away._

_"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him_

_Todd stares at me, dumbofoundly._

_"What do you think I'm doing?"_

_"Todd...I'm not...I'm not ready to go that far..."_

_"Why the fuck not?" he snaps_

_I sit there in shock. Granite, Todd's always had a temper, but never like this._

_"Because...I just..." I start_

_"Eddie, get the fuck out of my house."_

_Tears well in my eyes._

_"Todd..."_

_"Did you not hear me? Get. The. Fuck. Out!" he screams._

_I hurriedly shove my homework and text books into my bookbag, and rush out the front door into my car._

_Naturally, I was scared to death to face Todd at school the next day. When I walked through the front doors, everyone in the hallway literally stopped what they were doing, and stared at me._

_Soon after, people began to laugh. A few people even threw trash at me._

_Utterly confused and hurt, I ran to my first period class, which luckily was nearby._

_As soon as I sat down in my desk, everyone stared at me._

_The kid who sits infront of me, poked the girl next to me, and said:_

_"Try to stay far away from him. He gave Todd Spartley an STD."_

_I sit there in horror. WHAT?!_

_The girl gasps. "He's infectious?" she stammers_

_The boy nods. "Mmmmhmmm."_

_I couldn't take it. I stood up, and ran out of the classroom._

_"Eddie?" people called after me_

"Edison?"

"Edison?"

I snap back into reality.

"Edison?" my Dad calls out

I glance around the classroom nervously. Almost everyone is looking at me.

"Um, here. And I go by Eddie." I reply

Dad stares at me, and marks my preferred nick-name on his clipboard. I don't think he'll ever understand how much I hate being called Edison...

Patricia rubs her thumb across my hand.

"Is everything alright?" she whispers

I nod. Dad continues to call out names on the class roster. My heart beats a million miles per hour when he calls Todd.

"Here!" he exclaims

My dad smiles, and keeps moving down the list. When no one's looking, I glance at Todd over my shoulder. He's staring at me, shooting me an evil glare.

The rest of the class drags on and on with my Dad just going over the content of the class. Blah Blah Blah.

Eventually, the bell rings.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" Dad calls out as students begin to file out of the class.

Before Todd even gets the chance to come near me, I lace my fingers through Patricia's, and hurry us out of the room.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading:-)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Happy Friday! Luckily, where I live, we got TONS of snow today, and got the day off school! Yippie! So, what was I to do when I couldn't go anywhere and had little homework? Oh yeah, that's right, write! Haha, right, write? Didn't plan on that! Any way, I worked on all 3 stories all day! Reactions is about halfway done, and Oblivious is about 25% done. Obviously, Broken is 100% ready! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have fun!

***WARNING: STRONG PROFANITY AND BULLYING TAKES PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, DO NOT READ THIS.***

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS BUT I WISH I DID!**

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Eddie, are you sure you're okay? You were acting REALLY weird just now." Patricia questions.

We're standing at my locker. I dump my Chem binder and textbook in it, and pull out my stuff for Calculus and French.

"Yeah, babe I'm fine. It's just...first day of the new term nerves getting to me, that's all." I lie.

I hate lying to her...

"I'm sorry. I guess I, kinda feel the same way..."

"No! Yacker, you're fine, trust me. It's nothing. Just don't worry about it, okay?"

She smiles. "Alright." she grabs my hands, and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"That's it?" I pout.

She shrugs, and gives me another kiss. This kiss, it's longer, and more passionate.

Suddenly, the bell rings. Darn it!

"See you at lunch." she says

I watch as she disappears down the hallway.

I pull my schedule out of my pocket, and look at the room number of my next class, French III.

**Room 217** it reads.

That's relatively near my Dad's office. It's probably best to go...

"Hey Miller!"

No...no...

I freeze. Why is _he_ here?

I turn around and face him. He stands at the end of the hall, smirking at me. Two unfamiliar guys are at either side of him.

"Todd..." I begin

The 3 guys walk to me, until they're almost in my face.

"Is this the bastard who wouldn't fuck you?" the guy on his left says.

Great, how many people has he told that stupid rumor to?!

Todd nods. "Yeah, it is."

I decide to shake off his comment.

"Who are these guys?" I ask

"This, is Zeke Gimble." he says, gesturing to the guy on his right.

"And this, is Jim Harding. They're my new friends."

I wave to them. "Hey. I'm Eddie. Nice to meet you. Just be careful, guys. If you don't do exactly what Todd tells you to, he'll tell the entire school you gave him an STD."

The look on Todd's face is priceless. It then shifts into anger.

"Gentlemen, I wouldn't want you to be late to class. Let me have a talk with Eddie here." Todd says

Jim and Zeke glance at eachother, then at me.

"See you around, faggot." Zeke mumbles.

The two of them start down the hallway.

"Why are you here?" I ask him

Todd smiles evilly. "My Dad got a job in Liverpool. And when we where looking at schools for me to attend, I figured it would be nice to go some place where I at least know someone." he replies

I shrug and begin to walk away.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" he screams after me.

I quicken my pace. Todd's footsteps slap the floor behind me.

He grabs my neck, and shoves me into the locker bay near Dad's office.

"What the-" I start

"Shut the hell up for a second!" Todd spats

"Listen here fucktard. I don't know how much you remember about school back at home, but I _own_ you. You're my bitch. If you think that just because we're in another country that I won't mess with you, you're wrong. Yeah, we're broken up. But I'll never, forget how you humiliated me on _that_ night. I'll never, forgive you. You made my life miserable, and now, I'm going to do the same, to yours. Oh, and you're not going to say a word about it. If you do, I'll tell your Daddy and the entire school, that you fucked me and gave me an STD. Just like before. Got it?"

I nod my head.

"Good. Now get to class, runt." he snaps.

Todd let's go of my neck, and I run to class. His laughter fills the now empty hallway.

How can this be happening? This place is the only place in the entire world where I truly feel safe and happy. Over the past few years, my home in America has felt like a prison, because of Todd. Anubis is where I could always escape. I guess that's not how it's going to be any more...

I never loved him. Yeah, we were good friends, but I never loved him as anything more. I'm not gay. Or bi. He made me date him. His threats were always so...violent. I could never say no to him. I still can't. And I don't think, I'll ever be able to..

I walk into the French room, just as the final warning bell rings. Fabian, KT, and Alfie are all in my class. Fabian and Alfie sit in two desks next to eachother- while KT has saved the seat next to her for me.

I sit down next to my best girl friend.

"Where were you?" she asks

I shrug. "I got lost."

She grasps my arm and leans her head on my shoulder. "You're such a moron. But I love you anyway." she murmurs

I stare down at KT. Todd can try to ruin me as much as he wants, but as long as I have my friends, he'll never break me.

* * *

(Todd's P.O.V.)

I step into my next class of the day- Economics.

The teacher, as well as the entire class stares at me, as if I'm some sort of shiny new toy.

"Um, hi. I'm new here- is this the Economics room?"

The teacher- a short Asian lady with brown hair and green eyes smiles at me.

"Yes. Welcome. Please take a seat, anywhere you like."

I look around the room for any available seats. There's a chair open behind a girl with red curly hair, and a tall guy with blonde hair.

I hurry to the seat behind them. The girl is quite stunning, as is the boy. Ugh, that's the worst part about being Bi- girls and boys turn you on, and you can't decide who you like more a lot of times.

The boy leans over, and whispers in the girls ear.

"Hey, can you help me with something tonight?"

"What?" she snarls in a hushed tone.

"I'm taking Joy out for our two month annaversery, and I want it to be a surprise. Can you and Mara maybe, get her ready? I'm taking her to a five star restaurant in downtown London, by the way."

Well, I guess he's taken.

"Alright." the girl mumbles.

Damn, she's sexy! I need to make a move, now!

I poke her shoulder with my pencil. She whips around.

"Hey. I'm new here, would you mind showing me to my next class?"

The girl stares at me, wide eyed.

The boy lets out a small laugh.

"Wow. You must have some serious courage to have the nerve to ask _her_ to help you." he snorts

"Oh. Well, I just needed to-" I begin, trying to play dumb.

"It's alright. I'll help you out- dont worry about it." he replies

I smile. "Thanks. Um, what's your name?"

"Jerome. And this is Patricia." he replies

"I'm Todd. I just moved here, from America."

The hottie- Patricia rolls her eyes and focuses on the lesson.

"Oh where in America?" Jerome asks

"Tampa, Florida. It's relatively close to Disney World." I reply

"Oh ok. Patricia here's boyfriend, whose also one of my close friends, is from America as well." Jerome states.

Shit! She's taken!

"Cool. Where in America is he from?" I question, pretending to sound interested.

Patricia turns around and faces me.

"He's originally from Cincinatti, Ohio but then he moved to Brandon, Florida when he was little." she says.

My heart skips a beat. Eddie lived in Ohio before he moved to Brandon...the suburb of Tampa where we first met.

An imaginary lightbulb dings above my head. Patricia's boyfriend...is Eddie. Oh I can have fun with this!

The rest of the period goes by painfully slow. Eventually, the bell rings.

"Remember- the homework is due tomorrow! Have a nice night!" the teacher calls out

I gather my things, and pull out my schedule.

"Ready to go?" Jerome asks.

I stare at the door, and see Patricia hurry into the hallway.

"Yeah. I need to get to Calculus with Mr. Woodward." I tell him.

"Ok. I have History next door. Follow me." Jerome says

We enter the hallway, and push through swarms of people.

"Thanks for helping me, Jerome." I start, trying to make conversation

"No problemo Toddo." he exclaims

"So that girl...Patrcia..she's pretty hot." I begin

Jerome stops dead in his tracks.

"Did your mother drop you as a child or something?" he asks

"No..."

"Okay, you're new, so you don't understand Patricia yet. She is literally the devil in human form. Seriously. She's got a horrible temper, anger issues, jelousy issues, you get the picture. We're only friends because we've been living in the same house for so long- and I'm dating her best friend. It took me several years for me to get used to her."

"Well if she's such a bitch then how does she keep a boyfriend?" I question.

Jerome sighs. "That's a mystery no one has yet to solve."

I smirk. Jealously issues, huh? Oh this will help me break Eddie so easily!

"Anyway, so what house are you in?" Jerome asks

"Hathor. You?"

"Anubis. Hathor is pretty close to us, I think."

"Cool." I reply

We're almost to our classrooms.

"Thanks again, Jerome. See ya around."

"Yeah, see ya Todd." he replies

I enter the classroom.

There, in the corner of the room, sits Eddie. Behind him, are Zeke and Jim.

Jim is saying something to Eddie, when I take the seat next to my pathetic ex-lover.

"Jim, don't talk to him he might give you his STD." I say

"Oh, I was just reminding him of how much of a low life piece of shit he is and that he's a waste of space." Jim replies

I smile. "Oh alright then."

Eddie's face is bright red. He turns around and faces Jim and Zeke.

"I don't even know you guys." he snaps

"Yeah, but we're Todd's friends. And you were a dick to Todd, so we hate you." Zeke says

I love how I've only known these guys for about a week, and they're already defending me and helping me make Eddie's life a living hell.

"Yeah, and eventually, we're going to make everyone hate you, Eddie." Jim throws in.

Eddie rolls his eyes, and faces the front of the room. A lady with brown hair thrown into a bun, black nerd glasses, blue eyes, wearing a navy pencil skirt with a white button down shirt tucked in and black heels enters.

She stands behind her wooden brown desk. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Anderson. I'm going to be your Calculus teacher for the next term." she announces in her thick British accent.

"Now, before we begin, you're going to take a baseline assessment over everything you're going to be learning in this class. This test will not count for a grade, but it is still crucial that you try you're best. This test will show Mr. Sweet and I the best way I can teach you, and we will be able to decide who needs extra help and who needs enrichment."

The class groans. Mrs. Anderson grabs a stack of papers from her desk, and begins to pass them out.

"Please print your name on the front page. Also, no cheating. If I catch you cheating, you will be sent to Mr. Sweet's office immediately. Good luck."

She smacks two copies of the test down on our table. Eddie and I reach forward and grab one for each of us.

I write my name on the front of the packet, and begin to work.

Half way through the test, an idea pops into my head. I quietly rip a small piece of paper from my test booklet, and write on it:

_Hey, what's the answer for number 15?_

Hehe. I fold the paper in half, and slide it next to Eddie.

He looks down at the paper nervously. I nod, signaling for him to open it up.

As Eddie's reading the paper, I raise my hand.

Mrs. Anderson focuses her attention on me.

"Um, Mrs. Anderson! This guy next to me is cheating off my test!" I exclaim.

The entire class stares at Eddie. Shock and terror fill his face. _Score!_

Mrs. Anderson gets up from her chair, and paces over to Eddie and I.

I take the note from him, and hand it to her.

"He just gave me this." I lie

Anderson examines the paper, and her eyes grow wide.

"What is your name, young man?" she asks Eddie.

"E-Eddie." he stammers

"Eddie?"

"Eddie Miller." he whispers

Anderson raises an eyebrow.

"You're Mr. Sweet's son, correct?"

Eddie nods slowly.

"Well, I'm sure your Father would be interested to know that you were cheating off of a new student. Give me your test and report to his office at once!" she hisses

"Miss, I wasn't cheating-" Eddie tries

"No excuses, Mr. Miller. Report to Mr. Sweet's office, now."

At this point, the entire class is laughing. Eddie stands up, slaps his test in Anderson's hands, and storms out of the room.

"Enough! Get back to your tests now!" she snarls.

When she turns away, I turn and face Zeke and Jim.

They both smile, and slap me quiet high-fives.

* * *

Okay, be totally honest; what did you think? Do you feel bad for Eddie? Don't you just want to beat the crap out of Todd? What will Mr. Sweet think of Eddie "cheating"? Please Review! Reactions will most likely be up tomorrow, and Oblivious will be posted either Sunday or Monday! Good night!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Chapter 3 ended up being finished sooner than expected! I hope you like it:-)

I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS JUST MY IDEAS BUT GAAAAH I WISH I DID!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

If I had a gun, I would stick it straight into Todd's head right now.

I still don't understand why he torments me- or what about my pain gives him such a thrill.

All I ever did, was just tell him no. I put up with his crap the entire time we were "together". I guess making one decision he didn't like set him off.

I hate him so much!

What am I going to tell Dad?! Am I just gonna waltz in his office and say "Oh, hey Dad. My ex- BOYFRIEND framed me for cheating off his test because I wouldn't sleep with him back in America?"

Yeah, that'll go over REAL well!

I shrug, and twist his office door knob.

When I enter, Dad sits at his desk, taking a sip from a porcelain cup. His old-fashioned glasses rest on his face. He looks surprised to see me.

"Edison! I wasn't expecting you! Shouldn't you be in class?" he exclaims

I pull out the chair infront of his desk, and sit down.

"Yes, but...um, Mrs. Anderson sent me here..." I mumble

Dad sets his cup down, and wipes his drink residue from his mouth.

"What on earth for?" he questions

I sigh. I fucking hate Todd...

"Well...I was caught...cheating off another persons PRACTICE...test..." I mutter, emphasizing the word practice.

Dad's eyes grow wide. "You what?" he nearly screams

"Yeah, I know. But it was just a practice test, Dad! It doesn't even count for an actual grade!" I try to reason.

"That is besides the point, Edison! Cheating is wrong! I am very disappointed that you would do something like this! What brought on this behavior?" he says, raising his voice.

"You know what? I don't know. I just did, okay? Can this be over with now so I can get back to class?" I snap

Dad sighs. "Yes, I don't want you falling behind on your coursework the first day of a new term. But, I am not going to let this go, Edison. You will have an hour long detention after school today and tomorrow, and I will be calling your mother, to let her know of your behavior. Understood?"

I nod my head solemnly.

"Alright. Now, hurry on back to class. The bell is going to ring at any minute." he says

I mutter a short "Goodbye" and leave his office.

Damn you Todd!

* * *

4th period- Literature.

I notice a good thing and a bad thing when I enter the room. Jerome and Willow are in my class...as are Zeke and Jim.

Willow sits next to a girl from Isis House, while Zeke and Jim are seated next to eachother. Thankfully, the seat next to Jerome is open, so I take it.

"Hey Jer." I say, as I sit down.

"Hey dude." he replies

"So, how's your first day going?" I ask him, trying to make conversation.

He shrugs. "Okay, I guess. I can already tell my economics class is going to suck."

"Ouch. I've already managed to get detention after school today and tomorrow."

"Dude! What did you do?" he asks

I shrug. "Apparently, cheating off someones PRACTICE test is wrong."

Jerome laughs. "Yeah, Alfie and I used to do that all the time. We just never got caught."

"Lucky."

"Oh, by the way, some new kid was flirting with Patricia last period." he adds

I laugh "Yeah, like she'd flirt back." I say

Jerome nods in agreement. "She told him off. Don't worry about it. You're the only American for her."

Wait...the guy was American?

No!

"Um, Jer, what was this guys name?" I ask

"Todd. He just moved from America. He was really hitting on her, it was funny to watch."

No. He can say whatever he wants to me, but I'm never, going to let him steal my girlfriend.

The bell rings, and class starts. I'm so upset, I don't even know what to do.

"...In literature, many things or people sometimes repeat throughout the story. Does anybody know what this is called?" the teacher asks

I raise my hand. Looking around, I notice I'm the only one who has their hand up.

"Edison." the teacher calls

"Um, that's a motif, right?" I say

She smiles. "Yes, that is correct."

She continues rambling on and on about how Motifs are often used in famous literary novels.

Unexpectedly, something hits my head. I whip around, and see a wadded up ball of paper on the ground next to my seat.

I quietly reach down, and pick it up. When I sit back up, I notice Zeke and Jim staring at me, holding back laughs.

I unwad the ball.

_**Nerd!**_ It reads

What is this? First grade?

I roll my eyes, and shove the paper ball in to my bookbag.

I glance over my shoulder to see Zeke and Jim looking mad that their note didn't upset me more.

"Get a life." I mouth to them

I turn around, and focus my attention on the lesson.

* * *

"Detention is being held in Mrs. Sanders room today. There's only three of you. You may leave in an hour." Dad explains

I shrug, and take the yellow detention pass he gives me.

"Think about the consequences next time, Edison." he says, as I'm walking out of his office.

I turn left, and enter Mrs. Sander's room. Like Dad promised, there's only two other guys. One dude has short, reddish brown hair, and brown eyes. The other guy is slightly pudgy, has short black hair, and blue eyes. I've never seen either guy before.

Mrs. Sanders- my biology teacher from two years ago, sits at her desk. She looks up, and takes my yellow slip from my hands.

"Take a seat." she mumbles

I set my books down on the table next to the chubby guy, and plop down.

"Mr. Sweet has requested a teacher's meeting- I'll be back in half an hour." Mrs. Sanders says

The 3 of us nod our heads. Once she leaves the room, the chubby guy sitting next to me gets up, and moves to another seat.  
He looks at the other guy, and nods.

"Go ahead." he says

The other guy approaches me. He suddenly grabs me by the shirt, and pulls me up from my seat.

"Hey! What gives?" I yell

He shoves me against a wall in the back of the room.

"You. You make me sick." he snarls

"Wha- I don't even know you!" I hiss

"My name is Nathan Spartley. Yeah, Spartley, as in a Todd Spartley. The guy, who you gave your STD to you sick faggot. Guess what? He's my cousin. My personal motto: family comes first. And when someone hurts my family, they pay." he snaps

_Great!_

"I didn't give him an STD! We never even slept together-"

"Oh so he just lied? He just pretended to cry his eyes out for weeks because of how much you hurt him? Huh?" he booms

Uh, yeah, he did...

"God, you're even more of a freak than Todd says you are. Rot in hell, loser."

He let's go of my shirt, and takes a few steps away.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." I mumble

Nathan stops dead in his tracks. He turns around on one foot and faces me again.

"What did you just say to me?" he snarls

He steps closer and closer to me, until I'm against the wall again.

"I said see you in hell, dumb ass." I snark

Before I can react, his fist flies on my face. My left eye throbs in pain. I don't have time to fight back- he punches me again in the stomach, and throws me on to the ground.

"Mason! Come help me!" he screams

Nathan sits on my stomach. Mason, the chubby guy, hurries over to us, and hands Nathan a cell phone.

"Maybe my cousin wasn't clear earlier. You fuck with us, we fuck with you. You, are a pathetic, worthless, waste of space. We hate you, and if you don't do exactly as we say, we'll make everyone hate you."

For the first time today, my feelings are hurt. I'm not a waste of space...

"My cousin was quite nice to you earlier, letting you off the hook. But guess what? I'm not. For the rest of this detention, you're going to do mine, and my friend Mason here's homework. If you don't, this picture is going viral."

He types something in on the phone Mason gave him, then flashes it infront of my face.

Horror builds within me. On his phone, is a picture of me and Todd kissing at a Halloween party back in America. That was forever ago...

"Where...where did you get that?" I stammer

"None of your fucking business." he snaps.

Nathan slaps me one more time across my face. Gasping in pain, he helps me up.

Mason slams a bunch of paper and pencils on my table.

"I hope you're good at physics and calculus. That's all the homework we have tonight." says Mason.

I flop down in my chair. My face is in agony, and mentally I feel abused.

"Get to work, man whore." Nathan spats

I guess I really don't have a choice. I pick up a pencil, and begin their homework.

* * *

(Todd's P.O.V.)

I glance at my Gucci watch. 5:30 PM, it reads.

They should be here anytime now. Earlier, I told Zeke, Jim, Nathan, and Mason to meet me in a open clearing in the woods behind the school.

We have...things to talk about.

I need to convince them to hate Eddie as much, if not more, than I do.

I want Eddie's life to be as miserable as possible. I need my new boys to help me do so.

_Snap!_

I turn, and see Zeke and Jim stepping on twigs as the walk toward me.

"Hey guys!" I exclaim

"Hey bro." Jim replies. Zeke waves to fingers in the air.

Following closely behind them are Nathan and Mason.

"Sorry dude, we had detention." Mason says

I grin. "What'd you do?" I ask

Nathan smirks. "We had our phones out during a practice test in calculus. But guess who was in there with us?"

"Who?" I question.

Mason and Nathan grin. "Miller. Oh my gosh did we have fun with him!" Nathan cheers

"Yeah, we beat him up a little bit, and made him do our homework!" Mason adds

I can't help but smile. I'm so glad we've all become friends.

"Excellent!" I cheer

"So boss, why'd you call us here?" Jim asks

I shrug. "Well, I called you all here, because I wanted to congratulate you on torturing Eddie today. And, I wanted to discuss other ways to make him miserable."

Jim and Zeke exchange weird looks. "Uh, Todd. We know why you hate him and all, but is all this necessary?

Nathan and Mason scoff. I sigh

"Yes gentlemen. You don't understand how much he hurt me. He...he gave me an STD! He bullied me! He abused me! And it's just..." I lie, beginning to fake cry

Nathan glides over to me and rubs my back. "It's okay Todd, let it out."

I continue to force fake tears to leak from my eyes. They're so easy!

Zeke and Jim sling their arms around me. "Todd, I'm so sorry." Jim says

"Me too. We're not going to let stupid Eddie get away with this!" Zeke soothes.

I squeeze them back, and wipe some tears from my eyes. "T-thanks guys." I mumble

"It's not a problem at all." Nathan says, kissing my head.

"So...does anyone have an ideas as to what we should do to Eddie next?" Mason questions.

"Well...I was thinking, maybe we could some raw fish in his locker? Then, he'd smell really bad!" Jim exclaims

Zeke nods in agreement. I shrug.

"No, guys. We can't act like we're in elementary school. We need to think of something intense." I say

Silence falls among us. Eventually, Nathan speaks up.

"Today...there were two girls from Anubis house in my History class. The one girl, KT I think her name was? Well, she was really hot. I could try to date her...and then I could go to Anubis house with her sometime, and possibly snoop around Eddie's room? Maybe he has a diary or something."

"Yeah...then we could learn all his secrets, and blackmail him!" Mason adds

I smile. "Love it! If you can get KT to date you, then maybe we could get everyone from Anubis house to like us too. We can turn them against Eddie!" I exclaim

"We can show him how much of a worthless piece of shit he really is!" Jim cheers.

I smirk. Eddie Miller, you're going down!

* * *

So, whay'd ya think?! Do you feel sorry for Eddie? Will Nathan be able to get KT to go out with him? Will they ever be able to turn the Sibunas against their Osirian?!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks for reading:-) I'll try to update Oblivious and Reactions as soon as I can, but it may be awhile. Bye for now! Sibuna! *puts hand over eye*


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Happy New Year! I managed to get the next chapter done sooner than expected, so consider this my New Year's gift to you! Enjoy!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME ADULT-ISH/MATURE THEMES.

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I need an excuse. I need a lie.

I can't let them know what happened to me...I don't want them to know how I got this black eye.

Should I say I fell? No.

Would they believe me if I told them I ran into something? No, they would still laugh at me.

There's no way I can tell them what really happened- not without explaining the whole Todd scenario. And I'm NOT ready to do that.

Rain begins to drizzle as I ascend the porch stairs of Anubis.

I fling the main door open, and hurry inside.

The smell of lasagna fills the air- it must be dinner time already.

I peek in the kitchen, to see all of my Housemates seated at the dining room table.

I jerk my head away, and stomp into the actual kitchen, where Trudy is.

"Oh hi love, you're just in time for- oh my goodness! What happened to you?" Trudy exclaims when she sees me.

Everyone turns around in their chairs.

"Did you try to walk and chew gum at the same time there, Milly?" Jerome teases

I roll my eyes. "I, um...fell...walking home. I landed face first on a rock." I lie

Everyone giggles slightly, except for Trudy.

"Oh dearie, I'm so sorry. Sit tight, I'll go get you a first aid kit." she says, rushing out of the room.

I slide myself on to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Patricia hurries over to me.

"So, on the first day of the new term, you managed to get yourself detention, and a black eye. Eddie, I think you're the only person on the planet who could do that." she says

I smirk. "True Story, Yacker."

She gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Come eat." she says, pulling me off the counter.

"I will, babe. Trudy's going to put a bandage on my eye first."

"Alright, you big baby." she teases.

I flash her a small smile.

As Trudy dabs the puss away from my eye, I can't help but imagine what school is going to be like tomorrow. I'll have to face Nathan and Mason in detention again, and I'm sure I'll run into Todd, Zeke, and Jim in the hallways or in class.

I let out a deep sigh. Brace yourself, Eddie. Tomorrows going to be a looooooooong day.

* * *

~The next day~

* * *

(Nathan's P.O.V.)

"You can do this, you can do this." I mentally chant to myself.

I sit in my assigned seat for History class. Infront of me, sit KT, and some other girl from Anubis house who is loudly talking about different species of hedgehogs.

C'mon Nathan...just make a move already!

I gently knock my pencil of my desk. It clinks on the ground.

KT acknowledges this, and bends down to pick it up.

She whips around in her chair, and faces me.

"I think you dropped this." she says, handing me the pencil.

"Oh. Thanks. Wow...you have really pretty eyes." I tell her, staring into her devastatingly beautiful brown orbs.

Her checks turn a light shade of red.

"Oh, um, thanks." she stammers.

"No need to thank me for stating a fact." I say

KT smiles. "It's not...necccassrily a fact..." she mumbles

"What are you talking about? You're gorgeous!" I exclaim

Her cheeks flush even more. At this point, the other Anubis girl is watching us over her shoulder.

"Thanks...um...you have...strong muscles." she says, feeling my biceps.

"Yeah, I work out a lot." I lie

She giggles. "I'm KT. You're Nathan, right?"

"Yep. Nathan of Hathor." I muse

"Oh, then I'm KT of Anubis." she says

I smile at her wittiness. Even though, this is all a scheme to get information about Eddie, KT is breathtaking. And she has a charming personality.

"How about this- we give eachother our numbers, and we go into town or something this weekend?" I ask her

She nods her head excitedly. "Okay! Give me your hand."

I do as she asks. She takes a sharpie, and writes her number on my palm.

"Your turn." she says when she's finished.

I take her sharpie, and jot my number down on her fist.

"Call me." I say, as I cap the sharpie.

KT's smile stretches across her face. "Will do."

The teacher walks in, and class begins. I don't pay attention to a word she says though, just the big bouncy brown curls in front of me.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Remember to read pages 20-33 in your text books for homework. Have a nice night." the teacher announces, as the final bell for the day blares in my ears.

I pile my binders and notebooks together, and leave the room.

My stomach is in knots. School's over...which means it's time for detention.

It takes everything in me to force myself to go to my locker. I spin my combination, and yank the door open.

To my surprise, three large, rotten fish fly out of my locker, and collapse on my feet.

A few passerby's laugh. My loker smells like fish and sewer/

_Gross._

How...how did they do that?!

On the back wall of my locker, is a taped index card.

"go rot away you pathetic trout." it reads

...Why are they so evil?

I begin to sift through all of my school supplies. Everything smells, and a few of my things are damp.

I shrug. I don't have time to clean it up now. I put my things from this afternoon around the stuff that's drenched in fish goo. Then, I pull my sweater sleeve over my hand, and pick up the three fish, and toss them into a nearby trash can.

Sighing, I slam my locker door shut. Time for detention...yay.

* * *

(Mason's P.O.V.)

"Alright. I'm going to grade a few pre-assessments from yesterday. I expect you gentlemen to behave." Mrs. Anderson says.

Nathan and I stare out the door window, and watch her until she's out of view.

"Ew, Eddie. You smell like fish." Nathan muses

I smirk. Eddie rolls his eyes.

"Yes, thank you for that." he mutters

"You're welcome." I snark.

Nathan looks at me, then winks.

"Hey Mason...I asked some hot bitch out today. She's a total babe...I can't wait to screw her." he says

I laugh. "Good job, bro. Who is this chick?"

I glance at Eddie, who has his head resting in his arms on the table.

"KT, from Anubis House."

The look on Eddie's face is priceless.

"Cool." I reply

If it were possible, I think steam would be coming out of Eddie's ears.

He jumps up from his seat, and storms over to us.

"If you hurt her, in any way, I swear to god I will-" Eddie begins

"You'll what? Kick my ass? Pshh, yeah, that'll happen. Do I need to remind you who gave you that black eye?" Nathan snarks back

I can't help but burst into laughter. Eddie stands there, probably trying to think of a come back, but can't.

"Awe, is Sweetie Junior angry?" I tease

Eddie turns around, and storms off to his seat.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

If they hurt her...I can't even begin to think of what I'll do to them.

They can say, or do, whatever they want to me. But messing with one of my best friends...no.

I won't let it happen.

"I don't intend to hurt her, Eddie. I'm just going to date her. And sleep with her." Nathan muses

Just ignore them Eddie...just ignore them. They're trying to break you down...

"Hey. When we talk to you, you answer us." Mason snaps, slapping me across the face.

My hand flies to my cheek. _Ouch._

Mason and Nathan both laugh at me.

I can't take this. I stand up, and punch Mason in the nose.

He falls over backwards, and lands on his butt. Blood pours out of his nostrils, and his nose is turning purple.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" a voice booms

No...

I turn around to see Mrs. Anderson standing in the doorway.

"Edison Miller. Care to explain what just happened?" she yells

"I...they...they were bully-" I stutter

"I was talking about my sick grandmother...and Eddie told me to stop. When I kept on going, he...he punched me. I think he broke my nose." Mason whines

"Oh my god. Please tell me you don't believe that?" I groan

Mrs. Anderson folds her arms across her chest.

"Nathan, please take Mason to the nurse. Eddie you and I are going to report to your Father's office, now!" she screams

I watch as Nathan helps Mason up. Wow, I hit him good...

"Edison, now!" Mrs. Anderson shouts

I shrug, and follow her to my Dad's office.

* * *

"Unbelievable." my dad says, after Mrs. Anderson explains what she saw me do.

"Eddie. What do you have to say for yourself?" he snaps

I can't tell him the truth. Because, once again, I'd have to explain everything that's been going on.

"He...he was telling Nathan about...his sick grandmother. I've had a bad day, and told him to shut up. When he didn't...I kind of lost it." I grumble.

Dad shrugs. "Mrs. Anderson, you may go now. Thank you." he says

Mrs. Anderson glares at me, then leaves the room.

"Edison Daniel Miller. I am appalled, that you would do such a thing." Dad snaps.

I sit there in silence.

"You're suspended for three days. And, I am going to tell Trudy not to let you use your phone, or your laptop for a week. If you have an assignment to do online, you can borrow one of your Housemates computers. Understood?"

I nod my head slowly.

"Alright. I am going to call Trudy now. Detention is dismissed. Go back to the house, please.

I jump out of my chair, and exit his office.

* * *

"Guys, guess what?!" Willow exclaims.

I take bite of my food.

"What, baby?" Alfie replies

"KT'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" she cheers

Everyone stares at KT. Her face is tomato red.

All The girls(even Patricia) Oooh and Ahhh, and bombard her with a million questions.

"He just...asked me out...nothing else happened..." KT mumbles

Willow snorts. "Just asked you out? KT, he was the most smittin' kittin' I've ever seen!"

"Awww! What exactly did he say? Tell us everything!" Mara exclaims

The four of us guys roll our eyes.

"Well...he dropped his pencil, so I picked it up for him. Then he said I had pretty eyes, and that I was gorgeous." she squeals

"Eeeep!" exclaims Joy

"So cute!" says Mara

"And then, he asked me for my number." KT adds

The girls continue to chat and gossip.

If this were any other guy, I would be thrilled for KT. But since it's Nathan, and I know he's just using her, I'm angry about it.

Angry. I'm very, very angry.

It's a good thing Robert and Denby aren't here...they would've captured me so fast...

I take more bites of my food, and replay everything that happened today in my mind.

My Dad probably thinks I'm a trouble making jerk like I was a few years ago. Just when we had repaired our relationship, Todd just walks in and ruins everything.

Just like he did back at home.

How many friendships were ruined because of him, I can't count.

I know that the five of them are just trying to get arise out of me, but the things they say really hurt. They make me feel...like I'm a waste of space. Like I'm worth _nothing_.

I guess, in a weird way, I am nothing. I lost my Osirian powers. That bothers me more than I can explain. And then, the things Todd and his friends say make me feel like nothing.

I sigh, and wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"Trudy, I'm finished." I announce.

From across the kitchen, she stares at my plate.

"Oh love, you barely ate anything." Trudy notices

I shrug. "I'm not that hungry."

It's true, I for once am not hungry. Whenever I get mad and or depressed, I don't feel like eating.

"Oh. Well alright. Give me your plate please." she chimes

I get up from my seat, and hand her my plate.

Everyone stares at me, as if I'm some sort of Alien.

I brush it off, and run off to my room.

* * *

I slam my bedroom door, and throw myself on my bed.

I grab a pillow, and burry my head deep into it. Ughhh! I hate Todd! And Mason! And Nathan...and Zeke...and Jim..

I hear my door open, then close again. Footsteps clonk on the ground, towards my bed.

"Eddie?" a voice murmurs

I lift my head up, to see Fabian.

"Hey Dude." I say, trying to sound more cheerful than I really am.

He sits on the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of...off, tonight." he asks, concern in his voice.

I let out a sigh. "I'm okay...It's just been a long day." I tell him.

"Yeah...I heard...about what happened in detention..." he stutters

"So you probably think I'm the biggest douche bag in the world now, right?

"No! Of course not!" Fabian replies in defense.

"Why would you even think that?" he adds

"Because that's what my Dad thinks." I mumble.

"Eddie, you know that's not true." he urges.

I lift my head off of my pillow, and lay it on Fabian's knee.

"C'mon Eddie. What's going on? For real?" he asks.

Maybe I could tell him? Maybe I can actually tell him the truth. I mean, he is my roommate...

Suddenly, the door flies open again.

Patricia and KT storm the room. They join Fabian on the edge of my bed.

"Alright Weasel, spill. What's going on with you?" Patricia asks

I can't do it. I can't tell them. I'm not there yet. "I'm just...It's been a long day. And I don't feel good." I lie

"Bu- Eddie! That's no reason to punch someone in the face!" KT hisses

I shrug. "I know...I just, kinda lost it I guess.." I mutter

The four of us sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, Patricia speaks up:

"So...that new kid Mason...he was aggravating you, huh?"

I lift my head up from Fabian's knee. "Yeah. I regret it now but..."

KT strokes my hair. "It's okay. It's over with now. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah. And I heard that Mason's a weirdo; apparently he's GAY!" Patricia says, emphasizing the word gay.

My heart drops. Why does she make it sound like it's a bad thing?

"Oh. That's weird." Fabian adds

"Blah." KT says, pretending to throw up.

I can't believe this. No, I'm not gay, but I dated a guy. I thought about telling them my secret, they would have pushed me away, or worse.

After a long time of chatting, Patricia and KT get up and leave. Fabian migrates to his side of the room, and does a bunch of stuff on his lap top.

What am I going to do? If I can't even tell the people I love and trust most my darkest secret, how am I going to survive everything Todd has in store for me?

* * *

Before I say anything else, Please know I have absolutely **nothing** against gay relationships!(I know a lot of gay couples, It would be extremely rude of me to say anything against them!) I just needed a reason for Eddie to feel like he couldn't tell the others the truth about what's going on. Now, what did you think? Do you feel sorry for Eddie?!

Reactions is about half way finished, and I haven't started the next Oblivious yet, so it may be awhile.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Happy New Year! Sibuna!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry it's been such a long time since I've last posted anything, especially with this story! I had an intense week at school this week: grade cards were coming up, and I had to make sure my grades were how I wanted them to be! Anyone want to guess what my best grade was in...that's right, English! Tehehe...we had to write a big paper recently, and I had the highest grade on it in my entire class! (Not trying to brag or anything...)

Anyway, here's chapter 5! I MUST WARN YOU: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME MENTIONS SELF-HARM! IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, OR TRIGGERS YOU IN ANY WAY, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!

Enjoy:-)

P.S. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

_I'm walking into the living room. Everyone is seated at the kitchen table._

_I notice something...my seat between Patricia and Fabian is missing._

_Also, every single one of my Housemates has their phone out, and are laughing hysterically._

_When I approach the table, everyone goes dead silent. They all stare at me._

_"Uh...what happened to my chair?" I ask_

_Patricia and Fabian look at eachother, then laugh._

_"We didn't want you to infect us, you sick freak." Patricia snarks_

_When she says that, I feel like a million knives are being plunged into my heart. What?!_

_"How...how did you know-" I start_

_"Todd told us. Actually, he told everyone." says Fabian, snickering_

_KT chuckles. "I can't believe we ever let such a perv like you lead Sibuna." she says_

_No...this can't be happening..._

_"Yeah, Eddie. We hate you. We want nothing to do with you. Get over it." Patricia adds_

_I can't take it- It's all too much._

_I sprint out of the house, as fast as my feet will carry me._

_Now I just need to get to the nearest skyscraper to jump off of..._

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I jolt up in my bed to the sound of my blaring alarm clock.

Tiny beads of sweat have formed on my forehead.

Oh...it was just a dream.

_A dream._

None of that actually happened. No one knows. My friends still love me...

I glance at my clock.

6:02, it reads

I sigh. If only being suspended meant being able to sleep in and lounge around at the house all day. Why did Dad have to give me in school suspension?!

Shrugging, I pull myself out of bed, and start getting dressed. Fabian must already be at breakfast, because he's not in his bed.

_"Oh. That's weird."_

His words from last night play in my head.

_"He's really weird. I heard he's gay!"_ Patricia had said

I can't let them know- they'll hate me forever if they know.

All I can do is (try) to keep my head held high, and not let...them...bring me down.

Mission impossible is about to begin...

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"So...have you talked to Nathan yet?" Willow chirps, as we walk down the path to school.

My face become red hot at the mention of his name.

"Not yet..." I whisper

Willow stops dead in her tracks.

"What? Why?" she shrieks

I shrug. "It's just...I haven't had very many boyfriends...and I'm kind of scared...that's all..." I murmur

She takes my hands in hers.

"KT. You are an awesome person. You're smart, beautiful, funny- we all know that, and it's totally obvious that Nathan sees that in you too! Now, what you need to do is just _talk_ to him. Just...go with the flow. Be yourself. That's the only way you'll ever be able to actually have an honest conversation with him."

I smile- I love Willow.

I link my arm through hers. We continue to walk to school.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Eddie! Someone's on the phone for you!" Trudy exclaims, interrupting the conversation I was having with Fabian.

I turn and face him. "You don't have to wait for me. Go on to school." I tell him

He smiles at me apologetically.

"Okay. See you at lunch." he says, as he grabs his bag on his way out of the kitchen.

I push my bowl of cereal away from me, hurrying into the foyer.

Trudy stands by the old fashioned phone, holding it out towards me.

"Take your time." she says

I nod, and sit in the seat next to the phone.

"Hello?" I murmur

"Eddie?" a voice responds. It's not just any voice...it's my mom's.

"Mom?" I whisper

"Hi honey. How's it going?" she asks

I shrug. I don't want to let her know what's going on...

"Good. No- great really. How's life back at the homeland?" I ask, trying to act happy.

She sighs. "Well that certainly is different from what your Father just told me."

Damn you Dad!

"Oh...Uh...what did he tell you?" I ask, concerned.

"Well, he told me that you managed to get detention on the first day of school, because you cheated off someones test. Then, he told me that you punched a boy in face during detention yesterday." she says, anger in her tone.

"Yeah...I kind of did..." I mumble.

My mother groans on the other end of the phone. "Hon, I thought these kind of things were part of the past...I thought you moved on." she hisses

"No, mom you don't understand-"

"It's unacceptable, Eddie. The main reason I sent you to England in the first place was for you to get better, and become a mature young adult. I thought you were doing a wonderful job! What is going on-"

"MOM! Todd is here!" I yell.

It's silent on her end, and mine.

"Todd Spartley...is at your Dad's school?" she whispers

I nod. "Yep. The wonderful Todd who I couldn't escape from back at home has moved across the ocean to torment me some more." I tell her.

She moans. "Oh sweetie. I had no idea. Has he...has he done anything?" she asks

My mom is the only person who knows the extent of Todd and I's relationship. She's the only one who has ever understood the emotional pain he causes me.

I explain everything to her. The threats Todd's said to me, his little "gang", the fish in my locker...everything.

"Eddie. I'm stunned. I didn't think he'd ever bother you again after you broke things off." she murmurs

I snort. "Yeah, like that would stop him."

She sighs. "I'm going to say something to your Father. I think it would be best if he knew-"

"NO!" I shreik

Mom goes quiet. "Wha...why not? Eddie the only thing either of us can do to make this better is to make your dad aware of what Todd has been doing to you-"

"No, mom. You don't get it. Here...it's not like it is at home. If anyone, especially Dad knew...I'd...I don't even know. Nobody would want anything to do with me. Dad would disown me. My friends would turn against me-"

"Eddie, I think if you're worrying more then you need to be. I didnt say you had to tell your friends, but I think it would be beneficial for you if Dad knows. It's okay, honey. Your Dad loves you, he always has, and he always will. I'll talk to him for you. Things will be so much better-"

"Mom. I don't want him to know." I snarl

"Eddie, I'm trying to help you. You don't need to use that tone of voice-"

"Mom, I know you mean well, but believe me, it's better if nobody knows. Trust me." I say, calming my tone.

She huffs. "Alright, if that's what you want." she whispers

"I...I have to get to school. Dad gave me in school suspension, and I don't want to be late." I tell her.

"Okay baby. Just...don't let him get you down. No matter what happens, you'll always have me. I love you with all my heart and soul Eddie, and don't ever let Todd make you forget that."

I smile to myself. "I love you too, mom. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Goodbye." she says.

"Bye." I reply. I slam the phone down.

Why does he have to make everything have to be so complicated?!

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

Willow and I shuffle, arms linked, into our History room. Nathan sits in the same seat as he did yesterday. I can't help but smile when I see him.

Willow gives me a nudge. "Sit next to him." she squeals.

I glance nervously at him. Sure enough, the seat next to him is empty.

I look at Willow. "Wish me luck." I whisper to her, as I walk towards Nathan.

She gives me a thumbs up, as she takes her seat- the same seat she sat in yesterday.

I slip into the chair next to Nathan.

"Hey!" I chime, setting my bookbag down at my feet.

Nathan smiles at me. "Hey!" he exclaims

"I'm sorry I didn't call you last night. There was some drama going on in my house." I tell him, thinking about Eddie.

He grins. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I had stuff going on too."

I smile at him.

"So...um...do you...maybe want to grab dinner and a movie tonight? You know...since it's Friday night and all?" he stammers

Oh my gosh, he's too cute!

I nod my head excitedly.

"Yeah! That would be great!" I exclaim.

He grins. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at 6:00. Cool?"

"Cool beans." I reply, trying to keep my cool.

"Alright. It's a date!" he says

For the rest of the period, I don't pay attention to one word the teacher says. All I can think about is the hot boy sitting next to me.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"School is out for today, Edison. You may return to Anubis House. I have also told Trudy to not allow to leave the house this weekend, unless it's an emergency. Understood?" Dad informs me.

"Yes. Can I go now?" I ask

He nods. "Yes. And please try to stay out of trouble."

I roll my eyes, and walk out of his office.

As much as I love my dad (even though I'm kind of pissed at him), having to stay in his office with him ALL DAY was torture no human being should ever have to bear.

"EEEEEDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEE!" someone screams

I whip around. Alfie is running down the empty hallway, faster than the speed of light.

Without a warning, he jumps on my back, almost knocking me over.

"Dude!" I scream

Joy comes walking up behind us.

"We were just in cooking class. We made homemade red velvet cake today. He had about twenty pieces." she groans

I tilt my head back, to look up at Alfie.

"Wanna race back to the house?" he asks

I nod my head in agreement.

"Sure. Why not?" I say

He slips off my back, and stands next to me.

"On your mark..." I begin

"Get set." Alfie growls

"GO!" we both yell. We bolt out of the hallway, and begin our sprint to the house.

* * *

"HA! I win!" I cheer, once I've made it inside of the house- ten feet infront of Alfie.

He comes in through the front door, panting heavily.

"How...do you run...so fast?" he stammers

"I don't know...I'm just that awesome." I tell him.

He rolls his eyes, and stomps into the kitchen.

Completely winded, I trudge into my room.

I flop down on my bed. Ugh! I'm so tired!

I roll over. Something makes a loud crinkling noise underneath me. I sit up, and find a glossy photograph on my pillow, where I was just laying.

Oh my god...

It's a picture of Todd and I, kissing at my cousin's Christmas party back in America.

How did they get this?!

I flip the picture over. On the back, is a note:

_Ho Ho Ho! Good thing there's no mistletoe, otherwise we'd tell your bros! Kill yourself, faggot._

My heart drops. Todd...he's never said anything that...serious before.

I don't understand. Why do they have to do this to me?

I need an outlet...a way to cope. I leap off of my bed, and grab my lap top off my desk.

I pull up google, and type in "how to cope with bullying".

Instantly, a million searches pop up.

I scan through them. Most of the results are from doctors, guidance counselors, etc. They all say the same thing; if your being bullied, you have to tell someone.

But I can't...I just can't.

I scroll through the websites some more.

Finally, one catches my eye.

_How to self-harm._

Curious, I click on it.

It goes through all the details of self-harming, and ways to do it. Cutting, is by far the most popular one.

It says "self-harming is a great way to let go of all of your emotions, and feel relief of your problems."

Well...I know that's probably not the best way to help me get through all the shit that's been going on...but I guess it's worth a shot.

I exit my room, and head towards the kitchen.

Jerome and Alfie are in the living room, arguing over the last cookie on a plate.

Quietly, I slip into the kitchen. I open the drawer where Trudy keeps all of the eating utensils. I skim through the knives; the sharpest one is at the bottom of the of the pile.

I look up to make sure Jerome nor Alfie aren't watching me.

As quietly as possible, I dash out of the kitchen, into the guys bathroom.

I lock the door. Am I really going to do this?

I gaze at myself in the mirror. I'm such a mess; I need to cope.

With trembling hands, I press the knife down on my left wrist.

At first, nothing really happens. So I glide the knife up to my forearm.

_Ouch!_

Blood begins to ooze out. I sigh. As much as that hurt...I can't help but feel a sigh of relief.

I position the knife over my right wrist. Then, I drag it all the way up to my shoulder.

Blood is pouring out of my entire arm. I reach for a towel next to the sink, and dab my wounds with it.

Oh my god...this is amazing!

I don't know how long I keep this up. By the time I'm finished, I have at least ten long cuts on both of my arms.

Eventually, I start to feel dizzy. I drop the knife; it clatters to the ground.

I press myself against the wall, then slide down.

My arms are drenched in blood. What have I done to myself?!

Hot tears stream down my face. I don't know what to do. I feel so trapped, so lost, so worthless...

How am I going to live with myself?!

* * *

So, what did you think? How will KT & Nathan's date go? Will Eddie keep cutting? Is he ever going to tell anyone about Todd?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAASSE REVIEW! I'll try to have Revenge and Oblivious up ASAP!

Bye for now my lovelies! Sibuna!


End file.
